


Jealousy + Yearning = Somewhat Rough Sex

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Best Friends, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: In which Frank has a jealousy kink and Gerard is hopelessly in lust with him.





	

 

*************

Frank had a thing about making his best friend jealous. He did stupid shit all the time just to rile him up because he knew Gerard had feelings for him, but Frank knew getting into anything with him would be asking for trouble. They both did; which was why Gerard never made a move. He didn't want to ruin what friendship they had and Frank had a knack for fucking up his relationships. The only stable relationship in his entire life was the one he had with Gerard.

Gerard was safe. He was good. He was _home_.

Doing anything to change that would be a bad idea. No matter how many times Frank wanted to have more or let his lustful thoughts get away with his actions when Gerard was looking so damn _inviting_ , he knew it would be a bad idea. One night of lustful indulgence wouldn't be worth breaking apart a childhood friendship. No fucking way.

Despite the fact that Frank knew it was wrong to want Gerard like he did, he couldn't help the adrenaline that pumped through his veins, making him tingle all over and the butterflies that assaulted his stomach whenever Gerard gave him that _look_. The one he gave when Frank was all over another guy in front of him. That green eyed monster would come out to play and Frank secretly thrived off the fact that Gerard was on his hook. Gerard belonged to him.

Was it wrong that it turned him on to see Gerard get like that? Probably. Some would say it's fucked up, but Frank _was_ fucked up so it only made sense.

Of course, whenever Gerard was with another guy (which was rarely) Frank hated the shit out of it. He knew Gerard was fucking attractive. He was a total fucking twink. Gerard literally drew them to him without even trying but he usually brushed them off, which Frank was secretly smug about. Gerard was live bait for the gays, even though he was probably a power top and that thought seemed to make Frank's dick twitch in his pants because as much as Frank loved fucking, he loved being fucked a lot more. And hard.

The times Gerard didn't brush them off though, Frank had to convince himself that Gerard was only doing it to get back at Frank. Though Gerard never had lasting relationships; they were usually one time fucks, _if_ that. Recently, Gerard seemed to not be interested in anyone that came his way. Frank was getting a little worried to be honest. It was only normal for a guy to have a natural sex drive and he hadn't seen Gerard get any action for a long, long time. Even though this pleased him, he couldn't help but worry for his friend. Something had to be up.

They were currently out having drinks and Frank was scoping out the club, looking for his next victim. He sipped at his drink while he eyed the premises, grinning to himself. 

"Frank, i'm tired. Let's go home and watch a movie or something." Gerard faked a yawn but Frank knew the real reason was because he wasn't in the mood for Frank's games tonight. He just wanted to get home so he could get a good night's sleep for work tomorrow; even though he worked late.

Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's leather clad bicep and tugged at it, trying to get him to stand, but Frank shrugged him away. "No way." He turned to Gerard and pouted. "I haven't even had a chance to have some fun yet."

Gerard sighed deeply before rolling his eyes at Frank. "Fine. Whatever." He mumbled under his breath as he begrudgingly sat back in his seat and leaned over the bar as he gulped down his own drink. Frank loved how easily Gerard complied with his every demand. He was in deep.

Frank watched him from the corner of his eyes. Gerard looked a little pissed today and that made Frank smile. Tonight was going to be so much easier to mess with him, seeing as Gerard was already in a bit of a funk about something or the other.

Frank looked around again, trying to find someone who at least came somewhat close to Gerard's beauty. 

"Hey, you look down, princess. Can I buy you a-"

"No." Gerard grumbled and glared at the man who had come to try his luck with him.

"Oh, come on-"

"Are you fuckin' deaf? I said _no_. Now go find someone to harass that actually gives a fuck." Gerard mumbled before taking a long sip from his glass, not even bothering to look at the guy.

"Fucking hell man, you need to get that stick out of your ass." The stranger grumbled and sent Gerard a small glare before walking away with his tail between his legs.

When he was out of their line of sight, Gerard let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his long, red hair. Frank raised his brows. Usually he went a little easier on the guys. He must be really fucking pissed tonight. Frank couldn't help the small twinge of guilt that tried to seep its way into his mind, but he brushed it off and smiled brightly at Gerard, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

This was going to be fun. For Frank, at least.

"Damn, Way, what's got you in a funk tonight?" Frank breathed against his ear and Gerard froze still, his breath hitching in his throat. He mentally cursed himself that his body reacted this way to Frank _still,_ after all these years. Despite everything.

Frank nuzzled the point of his small nose against Gerard's neck. "Lighten up, dude." He giggled against Gerard's hair. Gerard's heart was pounding hard in his chest and his body tingled where Frank held him and touched him. Just as Gerard turned his face to try and meet Frank's, Frank turned his face away and took a sip from his drink before patting Gerard's back a couple times and removing his hand.

Gerard mentally cursed himself. He'd tried countless times to make a move on Frank but something always went wrong. It was always the timing or the mood or just _something._ The world always seemed to be working against them somehow, for some unknown reason, and it frustrated Gerard to no end. He tightened his fist in his lap in frustration and took a few deep breaths to calm down the racing heartbeat Frank had left in his wake. He gestured at the bartender and quickly ordered another drink to loosen himself up a little more. 

Meanwhile, Frank was still looking around. Finally his eyes lit up when he found the perfect stranger. He was good looking, not near as good as Gerard, but still pretty damn cute- he had to admit. He'd do.

Frank turned back to Gerard and noticed he already had that dark look in his eye and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Frank pressed a hand against Gerard's thigh and rubbed slightly, feeling Gerard tense up underneath his touch. He leaned closer to Gerard so he could hear him over the loud music blaring though the entire place. "Hey, i'll be right back."

Gerard took a few breaths before plastering a smirk on his face. "You already found your next toy?" He retorted, looking up at Frank through his blessedly thick lashes.

Frank chuckled at him and nodded. "Fuck yeah. See that guy?" He pointed at a tall-ish, skinny man (though almost everyone was taller than Frank) with dark brown hair falling over deep brown eyes that were ringed in smoky black liner. His head was adorned with a small trilby hat and his dress sense was practically on the verge of hipster.

Gerard snorted. "Fat chance. He's definitely out of your league and he definitely doesn't seem interested." Gerard taunted as he took a gulp of his drink. Gerard didn't really believe that though. He was only saying it to get Frank off his case. Maybe dishearten him a little so they could just go home or something. Plant doubts in his mind.

But of course, Frank took that as a challenge. Gerard should have known better. "Oh yeah? Well, then. Just watch me work my magic." He wiggled his tattooed fingers in Gerard's face as he giggled and turned his back on Gerard, ensuring to give him a show as he made a beeline for the guy.

He came up behind him, mumbling into his ear. "Hey, i'm Frank." The guy turned around. Startled as he clutched his drink to his chest. He had seemingly been staring at something and Frank had pulled him out of the daze. The guy eyed Frank with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"Oh- uh hi... Ryan." He blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. Oh, he was one of those shy types. Frank smirked to himself before looking over his shoulder at Gerard to throw him a thumbs up. This was going to be easy.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Frank and Frank noticed him pull his drink up to his lips before taking a large gulp, keeping his eyes trained on Frank and Ryan. Frank turned back to Ryan who was looking elsewhere, seemingly as though he was searching for someone in the crowd.

Frank leaned toward Ryan and cleared his throat. "Hello? A totally hot fuckin' guy gathers up the courage to come and talk to you. The least you could do is give me your full attention." Frank raised a brow and half smirked at him when he noticed Ryan blush harder than before. 

"S-sorry. I just- I don't normally do this. My friend dragged me along and he sort of ditched me. I'm not really sure what i'm doing." He  shrugged awkwardly.

Frank raised both brows as Ryan stared into his eyes. "Well, can I get you a drink or something?" Frank offered. Ryan lifted his drink up and sent Frank a half-assed smile. 

"I kinda already have one, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay, well do you wanna take this to the floor?" Frank beamed at him, the brightest smile he could muster. Ryan seemed to completely ignore him as his head was turned toward the crowd again, searching before his eyes seemed to land on the thing he had been looking for.

Frank snapped his fingers in front of Ryan's face. "Earth to Ryan, you there?"

Ryan finally snapped out of it and turned to Frank, eyes blinking. "Oh, i'm sorry. What did you say?"

Frank sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be easy after all. "I was asking if you wanted to dance with me." 

Ryan mouth turned into a small 'o'. "I- are you hitting on me?" He furrowed his brows together in confusion. 

Frank threw him an incredulous look. "Jesus, dude. No, i'm offering to buy you drinks and dance with you for the fuck of it." Frank blinked at him.

Ryan blushed again and sent him a small apologetic smile. "Oh, i'm not really interested... In that... With you. N-not that- I mean, you're very good looking I just- I don't do hook ups or- or whatever." He mumbled awkwardly.

Frank raised a brow. "Wow, people don't usually turn me down." Frank chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "So, what is it? Another guy?" Frank noticed Ryan dart his gaze to someone in the crowd and he followed it to train his eyes on a man who about matched Gerard's height. He seemed like a spunky individual with his long black hair quiffed back, a couple strands loose as he looked to be having the time of his life on the dance floor, jumping around like a maniac and seemingly not giving a single fuck. Frank smiled at that; he seemed like Frank's kinda guy. He looked back at Ryan, who seemed to be eyeing this guy with an unmoving stare. 

Frank knew that look. He'd recognise it anywhere. It was the same exact look Gerard gave Frank whenever he was with someone else. Frank smiled to himself as an idea popped into his head. Despite this new revelation, he wasn't going to give up so easily. No way; he was going to go through with this. He eyed Gerard from the corner of his eye and noticed he was still intently staring at him but when Gerard realised Frank was looking, he quickly feigned nonchalance and looked away.

Frank chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly. "Hey, Ryan. I have an idea." Ryan turned to look at Frank with something that read like, 'oh, you're still here?' before blinking up at him.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You should make him jealous." He gestured at Ryan's crush.

Ryan widened his eyes. "Wha- Brendon? I-I don't... We're just friends."

Frank shook his head. He moved to stand beside Ryan so they were both facing toward Gerard. "You see that hot piece of ass sitting on the bar stool right there?" He pointed at Gerard who was furrowing his brows at the two of them, knowing that they were obviously talking about him.

Ryan nodded slowly, seemingly in awe of Gerard's beauty before composing himself. Frank felt oddly proud at that and smirked in a smug fashion, eyeing Gerard.

"You know him?" Ryan was still staring at Gerard as he spoke the question, seemingly disbelieving. 

Frank nodded. "Fuck yeah. Watch this." He wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and leaned into his ear to whisper. "Pretend like i'm whispering dirty things in your ear right now."

Ryan blushed hard and his eyes widened slightly as he seemingly choked on air. "I- w-what?"

Frank pulled away and smirked. "Perfect. Now, don't be alarmed; I'm going to pretend to kiss your neck. Just watch his reaction for me."

Ryan simply nodded and breathed shakily as Frank leaned close and pressed small kisses up his neck, stopping at his earlobe and taking it into his mouth, nibbling on it slightly. He felt Ryan freeze under his touch and smiled to himself as he watched the quick rise and fall of his chest. "Good boy." He mumbled in Ryan's ear. "Now tell me, what did you see?"

"I-Is he your boyfriend or something? He doesn't look too happy about this..." Ryan trailed off but didn't shrug Frank away. He could barely move. Frank giggled against his ear and pulled back slightly.

Ryan turned to look at Frank. "This feels weird. Does he get off to watching you get it on with other guys or something?" Ryan blurted out.

Frank lost it then. He couldn't control the fit of giggles that shook his entire body. "Actually, it's the other way round. We're just friends but i'm the one who gets off to his jealousy."

Ryan furrowed his brows together as he tried to make sense of his current predicament. "I-I don't get it."

Frank half- smirked. "You don't have to get it. I just like teasing him." He shrugged.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "But if you're just friends then why did he look like he wanted to murder me?"

Frank grinned. "If you're just friends with that guy," He gestured at Brendon who was cosying up with someone, "Then why are you so hung up on what he's up to every other second?"

Ryan blinked at Frank, unable to form a retort, so he settled for agreement. "Touche." He mumbled as he took a drawn out sip from his cup and avoided Frank's knowing gaze. "So, what now?" Ryan finally met Frank's gaze as he drank from his glass, brows raised.

Frank smirked at him. "Like I said; make him jealous."

Ryan snorted. "Yeah, sure. I'm pretty certain he's not into me like that." 

Frank leaned into Ryan and wrapped his arms around his waist before leaning down and pressing small kisses to his jaw, which Ryan seemed to fall into. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, i'm pretty sure." Ryan breathed out.

"Then why does he keep sending you small glances?" Frank watched as Brendon seemed to fall back from the guy he was currently dancing with as he stretched out his neck to glance at Ryan every so often. His brows pulled together when he noticed Frank all over Ryan.

"I think we should go pay your friend a little visit." Frank mumbled against Ryan's ear. He pulled away and wrapped his hand around Ryan's wrist, leading him toward Brendon, but ensuring he and Ryan were still in Gerard's line of sight.

He watched as Gerard clenched and unclenched his jaw when he noticed Frank had pulled Ryan away. His eyes looked dark as he watched Frank with a small warning look. Frank could feel his dick twitch in his pants, simply from the look Gerard was currently sending him, and he held back a groan.

He pulled Ryan flush to his body, his eyes trained on Gerard all the while. Meanwhile, Ryan was watching Brendon intently as Frank pulled Ryan's arms up to wrap them around his neck, Frank's hands resting either side of Ryan's waist. Frank swayed along with Ryan for a while and watched as Gerard downed his drink in one gulp before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

He decided to turn it up a notch; this entire situation felt a little too PG for him right now. He was starting to feel horny as hell and he pressed his lips close to Ryan's ear, eyes still trained on Gerard. "Come closer. He's looking."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah he is." Ryan eyed Brendon, assuming that's who Frank was talking about, who was currently staring intently their way too.

"Quick, slide your hands down and put them on my ass." Frank mumbled.

Ryan stopped for a moment, the blush ever present. "Urh... Okay." He awkwardly pulled away to place his almost empty glass on the floor. He stood up again and slipping his hands under Frank's arms before he slapped them against Frank's butt, which caused Frank to pause for a moment with a slightly puzzled expression before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Fuckin' hell, you're hopeless." He shook his head before wrapping his hands around Ryan's wrists and pulling them off himself. "I meant, at least _try_ and be seductive, provocative; whatever the hell. Jesus, watch." He grinned at Ryan before composing his face into a serious look. He bore his dark eyed gaze into Ryan's doe-eyes and slowly slid his hand over Ryan's back as he pressed himself closer to the taller boy.

He breathed hot breath against Ryan's neck as he spread out his fingers whilst slowly trailing them down his back. Ryan tensed up slightly and involuntarily jerked himself closer toward frank, his back arched a little as Frank continued slipping his hands down to finally rest them on Ryan's ass. He watched Gerard's expression the entire time and noticed someone was currently trying to talk to him. Though Gerard kept sending small glances their way and when Frank's eyes met Gerard's, he smirked wide and sent his friend a small wink before quickly squeezing Ryan between his fingers.

Ryan squeaked at the action and wrapped his arms around Frank, tighter, fisting his hands into the back of Frank's black, leather jacket.

"O-oh... He looks... Mad." Ryan gulped as he blinked at Brendon and tried to hide his embarrassed face in Frank's shoulder.

Frank giggled and nodded. "Oh, I know." He watched as Gerard tightened his grip on his glass, knuckles white from the pressure, before he composed himself and turned to look at the man in front of him. He smiled a sweet smile and leaned an elbow against the counter behind him as he twirled a long strand of red between his fingers, head cocked to the side in a flirtatious manner.

Meanwhile, Frank and Ryan's antics didn't go unnoticed by Brendon. His eyes were glaring as he pressed himself closer to the man he was currently with and grinded his hips against the stranger, letting out exaggerated moans and throwing his head back.

Frank pulled back a little to look Ryan in the eyes. "Time for phase two." He pulled his hands away from Ryan's ass and swiftly turned him around so his back was to him.

"Pull your arms up and wrap them around my neck." Just as Ryan started lifting his arms, Frank let out a brusque, "Slowly. Remember, we want to give them a show."

He felt Ryan nod against him.

"Lean your head back against my shoulder. And close your eyes." Frank mumbled as Ryan hooked his fingers around the nape of his neck.

"Now open your mouth." He whispered against his ear.

Ryan opened his mouth wide and Frank widened his eyes before snorting a laugh through his nose. "Oh my God, you're fucking adorable." He giggled and shook his head. "Jesus fucking Christ." He laughed as he pulled a hand up to press his fingers under Ryan's chin to close his jaw until his lips were more appropriately parted to his liking. "There."

Frank slid his hands down to lean his hands at Ryan's hips before pressing his fingers into him. "Now do what I do." He giggled as he started swaying his hips slightly from side to side.

Ryan started moving, tentatively and slowly. "Good." Frank praised him before pressing a small kiss to his exposed neck. Ryan squirmed and yelped slightly but Frank held him in place by digging his fingers slightly deeper into Ryan's sides.

"I-Is he looking?" Ryan mumbled as he tried to control his heartbeat back to a somewhat normal pace.

Frank nodded after darting his gaze to a frowning Brendon before tearing it away to settle back on Gerard. "Yeah. It's working." He chuckled and Ryan grinned wide.

Frank noticed Gerard start trailing his hand up and down the stranger's arm and Ryan watched over his nose as Brendon copied Frank's move by turning the man around and grinding against his ass, his arms wrapped around the guy's middle.

Ryan felt his heartbeat pick up once again and his breath hitched in his throat at Brendon. He didn't know whether this was working because Ryan was the one overcome with a serious case of jealousy at the moment. He wished that man was himself, but then he remembered that he was currently pressed against a hot guy and that made him smile a little. Ryan never usually did things like this and it was filling him with an unfamiliar sense of confidence.

Frank glared slightly when he noticed Gerard move an index finger to trail it across his latest conquest's collarbone before sliding it down his middle, ever so slowly.

Frank couldn't help the small groan of disapproval that released from between his lips. He gripped Ryan tighter and pressed himself closer to him. "Ryan, run your fingers through my hair and slowly tilt your head towards me." He prompted.

Ryan took a deep breath as he pulled his hands up to tangle his fingers through Frank's soft hair, tugging on the strands in the process. Frank let out an involuntary moan and Ryan tilted his head to the side and up a little, twisting his body slightly so he could meet Frank's face behind him.

Frank leaned his face closer to Ryan's so they were barely a hair's breadth away from one another's lips. He trailed his eyes along Ryan's face before landing his eyes on his plump lips. "I'm going to kiss you." He breathed against Ryan's lips and Ryan could only nod a small nod before gulping and darting his tongue out to lick at his own lips.

Frank watched from the corner of his eye, ensuring that Gerard had his attention on the two of them. He smiled smugly when he noticed Gerard stare with slightly wide eyes, lips pressed into a thin line and his chest moving at a rapid pace. Ryan was waiting with bated breath and as Frank moved closer, he fluttered his eyes closed involuntarily.

Frank finally pressed his lips against the taller boy's and couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to have Gerard pressed against him like this, kissing the ever living fuck out of him and tasting those sweet, plump lips between his own.

His dick was crying for attention at the thought and he pressed himself harder against Ryan, gripping him tightly. Ryan moaned into his mouth and twisted himself to get into a more comfortable position as he fell into the kiss. Tingles shot through his entire body at the amazing kiss he was sharing with this beautiful stranger and he soon opened his eyes a little when he realised this stranger wasn't the person he really wanted. He watched as Brendon had completely stilled his movements and was simply staring disbelievingly, wide-eyed and open mouthed, at Ryan.

Ryan couldn't help how turned on he felt at the moment and he desperately felt the need to fix that problem with the only person he'd ever wanted so badly in his entire life.

Frank smiled against Ryan's lips, which soon turned into a giggle when he noticed Gerard suddenly push away the stranger as he tried to make a move on him and started on his way out, practically storming off with his fists tightened and his face set in a look of disheartenment.

Frank was close to bursting in his pants, the pressure getting all too much and his brain fogging over with one person he couldn't seem to get out of his thoughts. Frank started pulling away and Ryan had the same idea as he pushed himself from Frank and twisted out of his grip. They were both breathing hard against one another and Ryan had his hands pressed against Frank's chest as he looked down at him. 

"Whoa. That was..." He trailed off, unable to find the words.

Frank nodded in agreement. "Something. " He mumbled.

Ryan took a moment to catch his breath before shuffling out of Frank's grip, a new determined look set on his face. "Okay... I-I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna do it." He mumbled to himself.

Frank was in a bit of a daze as he watched Gerard exit out of his line of sight. He was overcome with a sudden sense of urgency to go and follow him. He nodded at Ryan. "You do that. I'm just gonna..." He craned his head in Gerard's direction and Ryan blinked at him, putting distance between the two of them.

"Yeah... me too." Ryan breathed out, his eyes set on Brendon. 

Frank started walking away from Ryan, leaving him with a swift nod in his direction and a small smile.

"I-It was nice meeting you, Frank." Ryan quickly spoke and waved awkwardly.

Frank's smile grew wide and mischievous. "Go get 'em, tiger." He encouraged Ryan with a small wink in his direction and Ryan grinned at that.

"You too." He blushed a little before turning around and bracing himself to face Brendon.

While Frank walked away, he watched as Ryan stopped right in front of a startled Brendon and gripped his wrist, pulling him away from the man he had been dancing with. Frank chuckled as he noticed Ryan send a death glare toward the man when he protested but he simply pulled Brendon away, who stumbled slightly, and started leading him away from the crowd.

Frank chuckled to himself at his handiwork. _The power of the fucking boner_ , he grinned to himself. It worked wonders on even the most timid of folks. Frank was far too amused by this situation to even be disappointed that he wouldn't be getting laid tonight. To be honest, he'd much rather take up Gerard's offer of cuddling up on the sofa and watching some shitty horror movie.

He quickly shuffled out of the premises and stepped out into the cool, night air. He welcomed the change in temperature from the hot, sweaty club and breathed in the oxygen with a deep breath. He trained his eyes over the crowded street and noticed Gerard standing against a wall, leg pressed against it as he sucked in a drag from a cigarette between his lips.

Frank started on his way toward him, watching him with a smile. He loved watching Gerard smoke. The man seemed to turn the bad habit into a fucking sport. The way he held it between his fingers and leaned his head back as he sucked the nicotine into his lungs, before releasing and breathing out the smoke through that top right side of his lip that seemed to have a mind of its own whenever he spoke.

Gerard had his eyes closed, with his head pressed back against the wall and Frank decided to sneak up on him. He moved quietly but swiftly, his body shadowing Gerard's as he stood before him. Gerard hadn't seemed to notice him yet, seemingly lost in his own world, so Frank pushed forward and slapped his hand against the wall beside Gerard's face.

Gerard startled and his eyes fluttered open quickly. He cursed as he dropped his cigarette and pouted when he watched Frank step on it with his foot. He looked up to meet Frank's eyes and glared at him, anger evident on his features.

"Asshole." He mumbled out in an annoyed tone. 

"Yeah, but you still love me." Frank grinned and Gerard gulped and took a deep breath before mentally shaking himself off.

"What happened to your _friend_?" He raised a brow. "Aren't you leaving with him?"

Frank let out a dramatic sigh and shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, man. Wasn't feeling it." He grinned when he noticed Gerard's tight features loosen up a little and leaned a little closer. "I think i'll take you up on that movie night. Sounds fun." He smirked when he noticed Gerard suck in a deep breath and totally unabashedly eye his lips.

Gerard would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit overjoyed at the fact that Frank would rather be spending time with him doing something as mundane as watching a movie, rather than getting laid. He was relieved at the fact Frank had chosen him over anyone else because he wasn't sure if he would be able to take it. Not with the way he'd been feeling lately after that epiphany all those months ago.

And he wanted so badly to press his lips against Frank's. They were so close right now. His body was thrumming with excitement and his chest was moving hard and fast with his quick breaths. Frank was feeling all too smug at the fact that he was able to make Gerard feel this way. It pleased him to no end and fed his ego.

He was about to move closer but the beeping of a car parked on the curb startled the both of them out of their little daze.

Gerard threw his head around Frank's frame and realised the taxi he'd called was here. He pushed away from the wall and slid away from Frank before clearing his throat. "I'm going home. You coming?"

*********

As soon as they got back into their apartment, Frank made a beeline for his bedroom so he could get changed into his night wear.

Gerard chuckled as he followed suit into his own room. The boys had been sharing an apartment for a couple years now, ever since they'd been old enough and ready to leave their respective homes.

Gerard emerged from his room in an old shirt and loose night shorts, seeing as it was quite warm in their apartment. Totally not due to the fact that he knew Frank liked looking at his legs. _Yeah, definitely not that_ , Gerard grinned to himself. But he was soon stopped short when he passed the bathroom and Frank wandered out. Completely butt fucking naked.

Gerard jumped out of his skin and blushed an incredibly deep crimson, frozen in shock with his jaw slack to the ground when his eyes trailed over Frank's... Exposed area. His entire body was overcome with a hot flush and his breathing picked up. He quickly darted his gaze away when he noticed Frank smirking at him as he placed his hands on his hips, not even bothering to try and cover himself up.

"Like what you see, Gee?" He chuckled lowly and Gerard blushed even harder at the fact that he had been staring at him for an inappropriately long amount of time. He flitted away quickly, brushing past Frank and jumped down onto the sofa. He curled his fingers over the back of the sofa and peered his eyes over to see Frank giggling at him. 

"Why the hell are you walking around naked?" His tone was annoyingly high pitched.

Frank laughed heartily at Gerard's tone and Gerard mentally berated himself. "What? I was in the middle of getting changed and I needed to pee." He blinked innocently at Gerard, who turned around and slumped against the sofa, arms crossed against his chest. 

"Whatever. Go put some damn clothes on already." He grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like you don't like seeing me naked anyway." Frank mumbled, giggling to himself as he wandered back into his room.

Gerard sighed deeply as he muttered to himself under his breath, "Yeah, you're not fucking wrong."

Frank returned moments later clad in sweatpants and a long sleeved black and white, striped shirt. A complete contrast to how awkwardly naked he had been earlier. Gerard felt a blush creep its way up his face again as Frank went to turn the TV on and grabbed the remote before settling beside Gerard. 

Gerard shuffled away slightly, trying to put some distance between them both but Frank had other ideas. He was clutching a small woollen blanket and threw himself against the sofa, his side pressed against Gerard's as he pulled his legs up and threw the blanket over the both of them.

Gerard's blush worsened at the heat Frank's body was giving off and spreading throughout his own body in throbbing pulses. He could feel that frustration he'd been feeling earlier on creeping back through to the forefront of his mind. He hated that Frank was the only one who could make him feel this way and that every time he was around him, he couldn't hold his feelings at bay.

Frank flicked through the channels with one hand, slipping his other arm around Gerard's shoulder and pulling him close as he cuddled up beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Gerard stayed perfectly still, afraid of moving at all and pressing himself further against Frank, or of moving away at all and making Frank think something was up. 

Frank finally settled on Evil Dead and cosied up to Gerard a little more, rubbing his side against him in the process, making Gerard's exposed skin tingle all over from goose-bumps.

Gerard could barely focus on the movie at the way Frank kept fidgeting beside him. Frank suddenly threw a leg over Gerard's naked one and hooked it around Gerard's, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Gerard was working up a nervous sweat and his heart hammered in his ears, palpitating like a drum. Loud and hard. His stomach fluttered with butterflies at the extremely close proximity of Frank; it had been a while since he'd allowed himself to do this with Frank. Gerard admitted that he had been feeling a little turned on since when he set his eyes on Frank's naked body.

But this wasn't making it any better. In fact, Gerard was pretty sure he was extremely close to popping a full-blown boner simply at this innocent contact. He hadn't gotten any action in months; he simply couldn't bring himself to get it on with anyone else. Frank was all he could think about and he hated that so much. He wished he was more like Frank, but he wasn't.

It all got a bit too much though when Frank started, almost absentmindedly, rubbing his toes along Gerard's bare calf. Gerard was pretty sure it was too late now and he quickly shuffled away without thinking. He shrugged himself out of Frank's hold. Frank turned to raise a brow at him in question. 

Gerard chuckled nervously and faked a yawn and a stretch. "Oh, I- erh, i'm feeling a little tired. I think i'm gonna take an early night." He mumbled.

"But-" Frank started to protest but Gerard quickly pulled the blanket off himself and jumped up, trying to speed walk out of the room toward his bedroom in a way that would hide his boner.

He threw his head over his shoulder as he shuffled away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He faked another yawn and locked himself inside his bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the light as he made a beeline for his bed. He threw himself onto the mattress, face first, and tried to work at calming himself down. He breathed deep and slow, counting in his head. He pressed his face into his pillows and let out a frustrated scream that came out muffled as he tried to figure out what he was going to do about his current problem.

Meanwhile, Frank smirked to himself. He'd definitely riled Gerard up; it was evident in that boner he'd tried to keep Frank from seeing as he rushed away into his bedroom.

Frank was pretty sure he knew what Gerard was up to right now and it didn't involve sleep. He decided to call it a night too and switched the TV off before folding up the blanket and setting it on the sofa. He started on his way toward his own bedroom when he heard a small muffled sound.

He grinned to himself, slyly. Oh, Gerard was _definitely_ not sleeping right now.

He was overcome with the temptation to just peek through into his room, just a little bit. Just to confirm his suspicions. He shouldn't... But Frank wasn't one for rules and personal space. 

He didn't even give it a second thought and pressed his ear against Gerard's door, straining to listen for anymore noise. There was some shuffling sounds and he heard something that sounded a lot like a muffled moan. He pressed his hand against his mouth to hold back a giddy little giggle at the sound. He sucked in a breath before wrapping his hand around the door handle and slowly pushing it down before pressing the door open a crack, just enough to be able to peek an eye through.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he could finally make out Gerard's silhouette on the bed and Frank swore his heart stopped beating for a quick moment when his eyes landed on the sight.

Gerard was laying with his back arched off the bed, legs spread wide either side of him as he pumped his hand under his boxers. Frank roamed his eyes over his body in awe; Gerard was more flexible than he looked. His head was thrown back against his pillows, eyes half closed, and his lip was pulled into his mouth as he attempted to stifle moans. But small whimpers still emerged from his throat and Frank's heart skipped a beat at every small noise. 

Frank tightened his hand against the door, his grip causing his knuckles to white out as he felt his dick stand to complete attention in his pants. Shit. His head was screaming at him to just leave the room and take care of his own problem, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off Gerard.

It was like he was watching art come to life or some profound bullshit along those lines. He watched as Gerard squirmed and his knees jerked as his hand sped up. His back was arching further and further off the bed, his entire body tensing up as he came close to release.

Frank was so far gone at this point. He felt the urge to stick his hand down into his own boxers and rub one off to the sight but that would be a lot creepier than just simply witnessing what he was at the moment.

"Frankie." Gerard breathed out in a high pitched tone, so quietly that Frank barely even made out his own name.

 _Jesus._ Frank couldn't hold back now. No fucking way. He was so turned on that his brain had given all its rights to his dick, allowing it to control his next movements.

He swiftly pulled the door open all the way and flicked the light on. Gerard suddenly stopped what he was doing and squeaked in terror. His hand immediately pulled out of his boxers and he shuffled into a sitting position, pulling at a pillow and pressing it into his lap. His chest was moving so fast and his breath was coming out in deep pants. 

Frank almost groaned at Gerard's appearance. He looked like he'd been fucked. His hair was all mussed in a perfect display of 'post sex hair', his pink lips were slick with saliva and his entire face was flushed with a red that matched his hair. Sweat was trailing down his forehead, causing some loose strands to stick to it and Gerard simply stared at Frank, unblinking and his heart hammering harder in his chest the longer Frank stared at him like he was currently doing.

Gerard was embarrassed to say the fucking least. He stayed stock still because his dick was so painfully hard that any small movement could set him off again. He had been so close to release but Frank had interrupted him and now all he could think about was how badly he needed to come, but he couldn't; not as long as Frank was standing there.

Frank didn't say a word. All witty retorts and rebuttals were lost in his throat. All he could do was work on controlling his breathing. Gerard watched Frank and his eyes trailed downward to notice the tent in his sweatpants.

"Oh." He breathed out at the sight and sucked in a deep breath. What now?

They stayed staring at one another for a long, drawn out moment and Gerard accidentally moved the pillow in his lap, causing the material to brush against his sensitive skin. He let out an involuntary moan and squeezed his eyes shut before gritting his teeth together.

That was it. That was what pulled Frank out of the daze and he finally made a move.

Neither said a word as Frank climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Gerard. The red-head gulped and leaned back instinctively as Frank came closer. Once Frank was inches from Gerard's body, he removed the pillow and threw it across the room. Gerard fell back and leaned on the heels of his hands as Frank crawled on top of him, their chests touching now and their faces so close that Frank could feel Gerard's hot breath against his cheeks.

"S-say something." Gerard whispered, his eyes searching Frank's for something, _anything_. He didn't know what was going through Frank's head right now and he desperately needed to know because hey, it's not every-fucking-day your best friend walks in on you masturbating and moaning their fucking name. 

"Gee, I- fuck... Fuckin' hell." He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to come up with a coherent sentence. "That was... You look so..." He groaned in frustration. "I'm so fucking turned on right now." He breathed out and laughed through his nose. Gerard blinked up at him with heavy lidded eyes before a grin spread across his face and he started giggling hysterically. He didn't know why but for some reason, he found this entire situation to be very humorous.

He giggled hard and with a sly smile, he pulled his legs up, hooking them around Frank's waist and pulling him down flush against his body. Frank fell on top of him with an 'oomph' and braced himself onto his elbows. Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank's neck and tangled the other into his hair as he looked up into Frank's eyes, looking for any sign that this was not okay.

When Frank started leaning closer, Gerard took that as an invitation and closed his eyes before pressing his lips up against Frank's; this time with no hesitation. He just went for it.

And fuck, was he glad he did. All these years, waiting for this moment and it had finally arrived and Gerard couldn't be more ecstatic. His lips immediately tingled when they came into contact with Frank's and he felt Frank press himself further against Gerard, who was grinning against Frank's lips. His entire head felt like it had exploded into a million different colours and his body was bubbling with heat as he moved against Frank's open mouth, wet and sloppy and hungry for each other's touch. He moaned against him and Frank moaned back with just as much intensity, their sounds reverberating through each other's body and lighting sparks through their skin wherever they touched. 

When Frank shuffled to get in a more comfortable position above Gerard, he involuntarily brushed his navel against Gerard's throbbing erection. Gerard tightened his legs around Frank and rolled his hips up against his, releasing his lips from Frank's to throw his head back.

"Jesus, Frankie." He whimpered through trembling lips. Frank thrust against Gerard, trying to gain friction against him to appease his own dick and grunted when he found it. He pressed his head against Gerard's neck and kissed a line along the soft skin, nibbling little bruises all over it.

Gerard threw his head back further and jerked his hips up against Frank as he moaned like a class A slut, feeling Frank's own erection press against his ass. 

Frank was getting off to Gerard's moans but he needed more. He pulled away from Gerard's neck and Gerard let out a small whimper of dismay. He tried to pull Frank back down but Frank chuckled and pulled away. Gerard tightened his legs further around Frank and refused to let him go.

"Y-you're not having second thoughts about this... Are you?" Gerard breathed out, worried. 

Frank shook his head. "No fucking way. Why... Are you?" he raised his brows.

"Nu uh. There's no way i'm letting you go, now. It's far too late to stop and besides, it's not like i've gotten any fucking action in a long time."

Frank cocked his head as he hovered above Gerard. "Oh yeah, why's that?" His tone was curious and Gerard bit his lip before letting out a frustrated groan. He threw his hands up to cover his face as he answered Frank's question.

"Because... Oh God, because I- it's your fault." He moaned.

" _My_ fault?" Frank laughed. "How is that my fault?"

Gerard pulled his hands down so his eyes were poking through and he glared at Frank. "You know i've always had a thing for you and you always took advantage of that, stringing me along with your stupid games." He groaned. "And I- I fucking... God why is this so hard." He mumbled.

Frank gripped Gerard's thighs and tugged at them so he'd loosen his grip on him and Gerard reluctantly obeyed. Frank sat back, between Gerard's legs and pressed his hands against his waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs against Gerard's exposed skin; his shirt had rode up earlier and his creamy, pale skin was now peeking through, much to Frank's delight.

Gerard took a deep breath and tried again, hands still covering his face as he mumbled against his skin. "I can't... I can't _you know_."

Frank furrowed his brows in confusion. "You can't what?"

Gerard groaned in frustration before blurting out. "I-I have to think about your fucking face when i'm getting off because I can't fucking get it up for anyone but _you_. Okay? Fuck this is so embarrassing, I can't believe I just said that." He whined.

Frank sucked in a breath. This infatuation was worse than he'd thought. No wonder Gerard had been acting so moody lately. Maybe the poor guy was sexually frustrated or something. Jesus, Frank couldn't even _begin_ to imagine that.

"Shit, Gee... That's crazy." Frank breathed out. For some reason, this revelation warmed him in places it really shouldn't. The fact that Frank was the only one who could get Gerard like this. Fuck, it was the hottest thing he'd ever known in his fucking life. Gerard was totally on Frank's hook and he couldn't wait to help Gerard work it out.

Frank grinned at Gerard and Gerard glared at him. "Don't you dare laugh at me." He grumbled.

Frank raised his brows. "I wasn't going to." He leaned forward and pressed his hands either side of Gerard's head, swinging his legs over Gerard's hips so that he was now straddling his waist. He leaned his head down and pressed wet, hot kisses against Gerard's neck and Gerard whimpered under him. "I think..." He breathed against his skin as he trailed kisses down to Gerard's collarbone. "That is..." He leaned back and pressed his hands into Gerard's thighs, spreading them out behind him before slowly grinding his ass against Gerard's hips. Gerard winced before tightening his jaw and he fisted his hands into his sheets as he arched his back to jerk his hips against Frank.

"Holy fuck." He mumbled out in a lust filled haze. "Frank s-stop fucking teasing me." He growled as Frank slowed his rhythm.

Frank giggled at the way Gerard was like putty in his fucking hands. He loved this. It was like Gerard was his, like he basically owned Gerard. It made his stomach flutter and his entire body felt giddy with a sudden onslaught of pleasant thrumming.

Frank leaned down to whisper into Gerard's ear. "Take your clothes off." He quickly kissed Gerard's cheek before shuffling off his waist, ensuring to wiggle his butt against Gerard's erection as he slipped off his body. He grinned as Gerard panted hard and moved against Frank to release some tension but Frank had moved away all too quickly.

Frank pulled his shirt, sweatpants and boxers off in quick succession before joining a naked Gerard on the bed. He sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of Gerard propped up on his knees, hands pressed against his thighs as he watched Frank through his lashes. He eyed Gerard's leaking dick and widened his gaze in apprehension. Gerard was well endowed to say the fucking least. He groaned as he crawled onto the bed and got on his knees to match Gerard's height, before pressing his hands against Gerard's waist.

Gerard had also been checking Frank out and his dick was throbbing with need when he saw how hard Frank was for him. He roved his eyes all over Frank's tattooed body and slid his hands over the ink in awe, smiling to himself at the fact that this was finally happening. After all the fantasising and all the longing; Frank was here and he'd be damned if he wasn't about to have the best night of his fucking life.

Gerard clashed his lips against Frank's in a hungry and desperate daze, their tongues fighting for dominance, smoothing over one another. Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth and Gerard took his lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it before releasing the skin and going again.

Gerard trailed soft kisses down Frank's neck and stopped at his nipple to suck and tease the skin between his lips and teeth. Frank arched his back and pushed against Gerard's mouth. Gerard released the puckered skin and grinned up at Frank. 

"Now look who's teasing." Frank moaned and Gerard giggled at him but he was soon cut off when Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's middle and pulled him flush against himself before crashing his lips against Gerard's once again. Their lips danced in synchronisation and Gerard was thrumming all over. Frank pressed them closer so their lengths were lined up and took them both in one hand, stroking as he thrust against Gerard.

Gerard threw his head back. "Fuck, Frank I-" He stopped and gripped Frank's wrist to stop his movements. "I'm so fucking close and I don't want to come like _this_." He gritted out through his small teeth.

Frank nodded, his lids heavy. "What do you suggest then?" He half-smiled.

Gerard gripped Frank's shoulders and pushed him back violently hard so he fell against the bed, before crawling on top of him. "I'm going to fuck the ever living shit out of your little ass. And fuck if i'm going to go easy on you after all the shit you pulled." He growled as he clamped his teeth on Frank's sweet spot, suckling the skin and feeling Frank shudder in delight beneath him.

"Good. Just what I like to hear." Frank spoke breathlessly, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as Gerard assaulted his neck with small kisses and love bites.

He finally pulled away to grab some lube from his bedside drawer. He turned around and raised a brow at Frank who was watching him while leaning on his elbows.

"Turn around and get on your fucking knees." Gerard commanded.

Frank raised his brows. "What?" he hadn't expected that from Gerard so he was caught off guard.

Gerard's eyes grew dark as he moved closer toward Frank. "Did I stutter? Move, or i'll do it for you."

Frank pulled his lips into his mouth before rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, his bare ass on display for Gerard.

Gerard shuffled so his thighs were spread behind Frank and he massaged Frank's ass between his fingers, causing the smaller man to let out a little moan as he pushed himself against Gerard's touch.

Gerard swiftly slapped a hand against Frank's rear end, the sound reverberating around the room. Frank squealed in surprise and jolted from the unexpected action. He felt the tremor of it in his dick, which was throbbing in pain.

"Gerard, just fuck me already." Frank moaned breathlessly, unable to wait any longer. He needed Gerard inside him as soon as possible or else he was going to fucking lose it.

Gerard grinned, realising he now had the upper hand as he popped open the cap and squirted the cold liquid into his hand. He rubbed it along his length, wincing slightly when the cold hit his sensitive skin and trying to hold back from jerking into his own hand.

He rubbed the excess lube around his fingers and used a hand to expose Frank's entrance before pressing a couple fingers against the rim. Without warning, he pushed in and Frank gasped, instantly tensing up around him, his muscles tight around Gerard's fingers.

"Fuck. At least give some warning?" He grumbled but Gerard ignored him as he pushed his fingers further into Frank. He curled his fingers round and moved them back and forth, loosening Frank up, before scissoring them to stretch him out. Frank gasped and lolled his head down, his hair sticking to his sweat slicked forehead as he pushed back against Gerard.

He yelped out a mewl of pleasure when Gerard brushed the tip of his fingers against his prostate and he pushed back further, panting hard from the intense pleasure that coursed through his body. Gerard thrust his fingers in a couple more times before completely removing them and grabbing the base of his aching length in one hand, lining himself up against Frank. He pressed in with the tip and removed his hand, bracing himself against Frank's hips. He squeezed his fingers into Frank's sides so hard, his nails were leaving indents in the smooth skin.

Frank groaned at the intrusion and Gerard couldn't hold back a moan at the tightness of Frank around his extremely sensitive length.

"You're so fuckin' tight." Gerard grunted as he pushed himself further in, ignoring the small gasps that left Frank's mouth. "But i'll soon take care of that." He groaned as he pushed himself in further and leaned down to press soft kisses along Frank's spine. "God, it's been a while." He whimpered. It really had. He hadn't had sex in so many months due to the involuntary abstinence Frank had caused him, and it had been grating on him.

Gerard pressed himself in all the way, going a little less rough than he had planned seeing as Frank was so tight against him, which meant Frank hadn't been fucked in a while. He stopped for a moment giving Frank a little time to brace himself.

"Ready?" Gerard ground out, watching as Frank threw his head over his shoulder and nodded at him. 

"Fuck yes." Frank whimpered in response.

Gerard gripped Frank tightly as he pulled back, the tightness of Frank spurring him into a lust filled haze from how good it felt to have his hard length pressed between Frank's heat. He grunted as he pulled out so only his tip was submerged before pushing back in with more force as he dug his nails into Frank. 

"Ah." Frank groaned as Gerard slammed his entire length inside Frank, before pulling out and going again. He worked himself up to a steady rhythm and soon, Frank was rocking back against him, asking for more.

"Gee, _harder_." He groaned. "I-I wanna feel this in the morning."

Gerard moaned involuntarily and threw his head back, Frank's words aiding him in thrusting against Frank with a force that shook the entire bed.

He slammed against Frank, over and over, working at a quick pace now. Each time he hit Frank's prostate dead on, Frank moaned a little louder than before. Eventually he was screaming in pleasure and Gerard couldn't get enough of the sound. He pushed his base against Frank's ass and rolled his hips around as Frank pushed against him and fell onto his forearms, his face buried in Gerard's pillow, muffling his moans.

Frank spread his legs wider as he pushed against Gerard and soon he started feeling the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, tightening it in knots. His dick was throbbing with heat and leaking pre-cum onto the sheets and Frank needed more so he grabbed a spare pillow and shoved it between his spread legs, his dick rubbing against it as Gerard thrust against him, rocking him back and forth, providing him with the relief he needed.

"Fuck, Frankie.. So fucking loud for me." He mumbled out, his entire body beaded with sweat as he moved faster and faster, feeling his own release getting so close.

Frank was way past being able to let coherent words out now. All that left his lips were strangled moans and strings of profanity.

"So close." Frank mumbled out and Gerard had to give everything he had to slow down his movements.

Frank protested, whining lowly as he pushed against Gerard, prompting him to move.

Gerard pulled out of Frank and panted hard before using a hand to turn Frank onto his back. Gerard kneeled on the bed before setting himself down, his thighs spread wide and his dick throbbing with so much need. Frank watched him with heavy eyes and furrowed brows.

"C'mere." Gerard pulled his arms out, gesturing for Frank to settle onto his lap. Frank pulled himself up on shaky limbs, taking a moment to brace himself before he moved toward Gerard.

Frank kneeled over Gerard, his head hanging low as he bore his gaze into his eyes.

"I wanna see you come." Gerard mumbled as he pressed his fingers against Frank's ass, spreading him from behind. Frank gripped Gerard's shoulders and lined himself up with Gerard's tip. He threw his head back and bit down on his lip before pushing himself onto Gerard's length.

Gerard moaned and pressed his sweating forehead against Frank's chest as Frank started on a steady rhythm, pushing himself up then down onto Gerard's length. Gerard slid his hands up to run his fingers along Frank's bare back, scratching his fingernails against it as the pleasure coursed through his entire being, needing something to grip onto.

Frank moaned in pure ecstasy as he bounced on Gerard's lap, rolling himself against him, trying to find his prostate. When he finally found it, his grip on Gerard's shoulders tightened more and more as he continuously rolled himself against Gerard's dick to hit it again and again.

Gerard had his hands on Frank's shoulder blades now, his arms hooked under Frank's own. He leaned his head up and Frank pulled his head down so their lips could meet; they both needed to feel closer. The kiss was sloppy and messy and wet and open mouthed but Frank was glad for it; he couldn't get enough of Gerard and Gerard couldn't get enough of Frank. Frank moved against Gerard's lap, each submersion ending in an obscene slapping sound when skin hit skin. 

They pulled apart to breath and Frank once again felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, heat pooling in his dick as it throbbed for attention. He pressed himself against Gerard and as he moved against him, he ran a hand down from Gerard's shoulder to wrap it around the base of his length. He rubbed all the way from the base to the tip then back again before settling his hand on his tip and rubbing his thumb into the slit, spreading pre-cum all over his length. He moaned as the two sensations wracking his body started to push him toward teetering off the edge.

He threw his head upward and arched his back as he moved faster and harder against Gerard, wanting to feel everything. Gerard was panting hard and fast against Frank's skin, open mouthed. He pulled Frank closer to himself as he felt his own release nearing once again.

"Frankie, i'm... So close." Gerard mumbled, barely coherent. Frank sped up his movements more, rolling his hips again and pushing into his hand as he rubbed his fingers down his length, scraping the underside with his fingernails before rubbing his slit and digging his thumb in. 

"Gee- i'm there. Fuck." With one final arch of the back, Frank spilled all over his fist and Gerard's chest. He continuously pumped as he jerked into his hand, riding out the orgasm that wracked his entire body and feeling his insides clench and unclench around Gerard's length.

The contraction of Frank's muscles around Gerard threw him into a heated frenzy and he repeatedly thrust up into Frank's warmth, searching for release. With one final push, he felt himself spill inside Frank and he threw his head back. " _Frankie_." He screamed as he rode it out, thrusting a few times until his dick stopped twitching inside Frank and went completely limp. 

Frank pulled himself off Gerard and fell back onto the pillows, completely spent. 

Gerard fell onto the heels of his hands, crouching over Frank's navel as he panted to catch his breath. With shaking limbs, he pulled himself up with what little energy he still had and fell next to Frank on his bed. They were both laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Neither one made the first move to speak.

The only sound to be heard was the low ticking of the clock against Gerard's wall and the sound of their heavy breathing.

"I don't think i'll be able to fuck anyone else ever again." Frank mumbled suddenly and Gerard turned his head to watch Frank's face. He giggled at Frank's serene expression. 

"Now you know how I feel." Gerard sighed deeply as he turned himself onto his side and pulled a hand out to trail his fingers along Frank's happy trail, all the way up to the dip in between his collarbones, before changing to draw random patterns all over his mid-section.

Frank took a deep breath and turned his own head to look at Gerard. "I'm serious." Frank whined. "I don't think anyone else could compare to you." Frank groaned. "Besides, yours is probably the biggest dick i've ever taken."

Gerard's giggles shook his entire body. "Jesus, Frank, so you're a size queen now?"

Frank grinned and matched Gerard's posture by shuffling onto his side. He looked into Gerard's playful eyes and nodded. "Yeah I guess I am, but i'm blaming you for that."

"So... Is that a promise, then?" Gerard bit his lip tentatively and curled into himself.

"What?" Frank blinked at him and yawned slightly, overcome with a sudden tiredness.

Gerard blushed. "You know... That you're never going to let anyone else stick it in you ever again because i'm the only one for you now." Gerard grinned up at him cheekily.

Frank chuckled at Gerard's sheepish expression and pushed himself closer, wrapping an arm around Gerard's back and hooking a leg over his hip so their naked bodies were pressed together. They were both scratched and bruised but neither could care less. 

"I guess so." Frank grinned wide and Gerard wrapped his own arm around Frank's torso before fluttering his heavy lids closed.

Frank pressed a kiss against Gerard's forehead before nuzzling his face against the soft pillows and falling into a comfortable slumber, matching deep smiles subconsciously etched into both boy's faces as they let sleep consume them.

*************

 


End file.
